Regenerative power sources, such as photovoltaic sources, thermal sources, wind powered sources, or piezo-electric structures, generate power from renewable resources (e.g., the sun, wind, etc.). A power converter may be coupled to a regenerative power source in order to convert the power generated by the regenerative power source to a different power level that can be used by a load. A controller may be coupled to the regenerative power source and the power converter to maximize the amount of power generated by the power source. For example, the controller may use maximum power point tracking (MPPT) techniques to maximize the energy harvested from the regenerative power source.